


“fears”

by J3DlKNlGHTS



Series: “IT’S SHINNING” [1]
Category: Doctor Sleep (2019), Doctor Sleep - Stephen King, IT, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Connected Universe, IT’S SHINNING AU, Other, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J3DlKNlGHTS/pseuds/J3DlKNlGHTS
Summary: Danny Torrance lives in derry and has been apart of the losers club for a while and is with them during in the final battle to defeat pennywise, he had never seen anything himself but is willing to fight anything for his friends, but what will happen if he does at the worst time?
Relationships: None
Series: “IT’S SHINNING” [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750147
Kudos: 13





	“fears”

**Author's Note:**

> IT’S SHINNING is basically a au where danny torrance is apart of the losers club

_ “i-i-it got beverly.” _

not only did those words echo danny’s head, he just felt something awful happen so suddenly, he knew bill would be coming to warn him soon, since that voice had that cliche stutter of his

danny ‘armed’ himself, by armed he means he got a flashlight and called for tony. he knew tony wasn’t real, but calling to him seemed to help him control his shine a little bit more.

it was odd, he had never told them 100% about his shine, or the fact that they had a shine too. he had spoken about the overlook sure but this gift? curse? not really.

when he heard the phone ring he quickly ran to it and answered it

“Torrance Residence.” although he knew it was bill, he didn’t want bill to know of his shine at this exact moment

“d-d-danny, it g-got b-beverly.”

“i’ll meet you at the neilbolt house. i’ll be there as fast as i can”

“h-h-hurry.”

danny quickly hung up the phone and walked to his mother. noticing how she had gotten smaller, and paler, he would never tell her but he knew she didn’t want him to worry, but it didn’t stop him from doing so 

“who was at the phone danny?” she looked at her son, he had grown up so much, even though it was just her and him, she couldn’t help but feel as though that was enough for her

“bill, he wants to meet near the neilbolt house, something about a bike ride around town and then to the his house for a sleepover. is it alright if i go? i’ll be back in the morning i promise.” he hated lying to her, she was sick, and it made him feel like his father, he hated feeling like that.

“it’s alright doc. just be back soon okay?”she reached her hand to caress his face. she looked at him, her lips formed into a warm smile, she then pulled her son into a hug

“i love you danny” she held him tight, when she felt him squeeze back she let out a light laugh 

“i love you to mom.” when she pulled away, he looked at his mom and saw, flies, they were dark and loud, there weren’t that many, but they were still there. he had no idea what they were. but he tried not to focus on them.

“alright doc you head in out, don’t keep bill waiting” she smiled at him before moving along with her day

suddenly he raced out the door and grabbed his bike which was rested against their porch, he got in and kicked his pedals faster then he ever had, slowly getting closer to his destination. 

eventually he saw a collection of kids on their bikes, kids he knew.

he recognized them by hair and height, and followed them. everyone slowly started to stop pedaling as they got closer and closer to their destination 

then he saw the street sign

“NEILBOT” in big white letters fitted on a green sign, you cant even miss it

everyone rushed and hopped off their bikes, bill lead the group, followed by dan, richie, eddie ben, mike and stan, who stood frozen at the door

“w-we all have to c-c-come stan”

stan was still frozen, starring at what was behind them, nit-hung but a old nearly gone house

maybe that’s what scared stan the most

after stan entered they all knew where to go and what to do, mike provided the rope for them to climb down, as soon as it was sent, mike let dan go first, he was the most careful out of everyone so if anyone was going to be the test run, it was him.

soon after dan gave them a “i found a entry way! come on!” they slowly came down the rope 

bill, followed by eddie after richie demanded that he went before him for some random reason about bugs, dan knew what he really meant, though he’d never tell anybody except maybe Richie himself.

after eddie was down it was richie then stan, followed by ben, they awaited mikes climb,

suddenly dan felt someone else was in the room, he pushed everyone too be able to look up outside the hole 

“MIKE LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!” danny yelled up at mike who instantly turned around and saw henry bowers,

a quick yell was heard from bowers before dan saw him slip and fall into the hole below them,

once a few of the other losers in the hole were able to see what had happened a “Holy shit!” slipped from eddie and a a “what the fuck!” from richie, followed by bill questioning if mike is ok, which he responded with “i’m alright, i’m alright,” before he started to crawl down 

“how did you know bowers was there dan?” bend question caused a deadly silence, the only thing you could hear was eddie and bill trying to help mike get in the hole,

“i, i just knew?” dont worry, dan knew it was a shit excuse too, but suddenly he was focused on stan, he looked for him, he wasn’t there and it wasn’t long before everyones attention was brought to stan.

“shit where is stan?”

“stanley?”

“stan where are you?”

“stan?”

the words flooded the small area, dan tried to focus on stans shine; see if he could find him or something which to his surprise he felt a strong feeling of pure _fear_.

“guys come in let’s find stan!” danny started rushing out of the hole everyone left the home quickly and followed him, 

everyone was still yelling and calling for stan but dan wasn’t focused on them, he was focused on finding stan, that was the only thing on his mind, stans location, he followed that sense of fear and ran towards it, 

suddenly they were in a room, if you could even call it that, they flashed their lights around before richie yelled out “there he is- holy shit!” when everyone looked at where he was flashing his light, there they saw it

stan on the ground shaking with some  lady sucking in stans face, a not only horrifying sight but dan saw the blood dripping from the sides of his faced and stepped a slight step closer while some of the losers grabbing each other screaming and others flashing their light at the monster, as soon as he took that step the monster started to flee into a tunnel 

when it looked back at them, it had turned from that lady to the clown,

eddie and richie raced to stan, a mere second later the rest of the losers followed except bill

“you left me! you aren’t my friends! you said you wouldn’t leave me!” stan was crying, dan had never seen stan cry before, _he hated seeing it,_ he comforted his friend just like how the other losers and richie specifically 

“we love you stan”

“we’re never gonna leave you again”

“we’re so sorry”

while everyone was comforting stan bill was grinning through the tunnels, following what appeared to be georgie, 

_ but you already know this don’t you? _

once everyone noticed this, they looked for bill,a rinse and repeat for dan, he just tried to focus on bills presence. which he did, till he heard

“ _i’ll c-come back for you b-bev”_

dan still followed, he focused and focused, the only thing in his mind was bill, it started hurt, he started to see things he’s never seen before, almost as if they were memories, but they weren’t his, he knew what his looked like

they were  sad  not full of fear and regret like his, but pure sadness, not all but most have turned so sadness, it hurt to see.

bill who had taken mere steps away from beverly was frozen in his tracks, he felt like someone was watching him, it was like he was being read almost like a book, it wasn’t painful, but a unpleasant feeling

“s-s-“

it got stronger

“s-stop-“

and stronger

“s-s-s-stop!-“

and  stronger

“STOP!”

as soon as those words left bills mouth both him and danny flew to the ground, as if they had both been shoved by someone 3 times their size

bill rushed up and looked for ‘georgie’

while dan was helped up by his friends “are you ok?” and variations of that were what most of them asked “what’s going on dan? what was that” ben asked, once again, deadly silence but this time, dan didn’t have a excuse, he knew where bill was and they need to get there  now

“i’ll explain later, i know where bill is. we have to go now!”

dan started to run, he ran and ran, he didn’t listen to them when they told him to wait he just ran

then he found where he was looking for, it was arena like, he ran, he didn’t notice beverly floating in the sky, he just ran and looked for bill, before he could say a word he felt something behind him 

as soon as he turned he saw something he never wanted to see again

danny stared at what appeared to be his father, all the memories of the overlook rushed over his soul. 

“you know i would never hurt you right danny?”

the look on his fathers face was so, 

angry? disappointed?

he couldn’t label it.

“you know i would never hurt you danny, and yet you FUCKING LEFT ME!”

whatever was in danny’s hands had dropped from his palms, he felt tears threaten to pour down his face

“you’ve been very very bad danny.” danny flinched as his father started to shiver 

“look at me danny. LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME DANNY! you left me for DEAD!” he shouted at danny

his father slowly started to rise, towering over him, he leaned down and grabbed danny by the sides,

he was frozen, pure fear and pain flowing through him.

he heard his fathers laugh, slowly fade into something it wasn’t,slowly his mouth grew wider, and wider.

“No!” he heard from behind him, he reconized the voice which had belonged to beverly, 

‘they found her, thank god’ he thought to himself 

when he heard bev yell “don’t look at them!” he slowly realized what was happening, 

he was staring into the dead lights. he just stared at them, he felt his body numb and his vision go dark, unbeknownsthe to him, he started to slowly float up into the air, he couldn’t control his body.

as he went up he heard his father started to morph into something inhuman, that’s when he realized that the thing that was onceholding him, wasn’t his father

it may sound and look like his father but it wasn’t, 

when he fully understood, fear left his body, followed by his vision returning, he couldn’t look around butnoticed he was in the air, in the back of his head he heard a special someone say “it’s alright danny, your awake, your ok.”

“Hallorann, it’s you i don’t know what happened, i’m too weak for this battle.” he spoke in his head

“your stronger than this danny, you can do this, every single one of them are counting on you. wake up”

“wake up” those words echoed through danny’s head before his eyes flew open and heard the voices of his friends calling him, saying things like “you hurt danny!” “fuck you!”then suddenly he began to fall, 

“guys!” he screamed as the floor got closer and closer

“danny no!” beverly ran towards him as he was halfway towards the ground 

“just fucking STOP!” her hands flew to her hair as she yelled

suddenly danny froze midair, he was almost to the floor he looked over to beverly, who looked at him and noticed what she had donesuddenly changing to a panicked expression as she froze

“beverly put me down.” he called to his friends mind.suddenly he hit the ground, he pulled himself off the ground and rushed to her side 

“beverly are you alright?” he gently held her by the shoulders trying to calm her

“i- i dont know- i don’t know what happened-“ she couldnt look at him, she was afraid, too afraid

“beverly-“ he tried to distract her but everything he did, didn’t help

“i don’t know what i did- or how-“ she started to cry, her words slurring as she didn’t think

“beverly!” he shook his friend, which snapped her out of her panic

“i’m okay.. alright. i’m okay.” he looked at his friend, she had seen so much terror in her life, and she was only so much older than him.

“your okay.. oh my god your okay.” she hugged her friend, she held him tighter than she had ever held anyone.

she pulled away to look him dead in the eyes and say “don’t you ever fucking scare me like that again” 

he smiled and nodded. suddenly the yells of his friends became more prominent, “shit! we gotta go” beverly quickly grabbed danny’s hand and led him to their friends who were doing the best they could to take on a demon clown.

danny scanned around for something he could use to fight, his eyes landing on, a axe it was small, like something you would give a child to chop wood with, hegrabbed it and ran towards the losers shouting a quick 

“MOVE!” he raised the axe and got ready to strike as he stared down the clown.

as he got closer he saw as it morphed into his father. with that realization he didn’t stop moving

“look at me! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!” danny shouted towards it, it started to laugh loudly

danny ran towards it keeping his axe up in the air, it’s laughter getting louder and louder

when danny was mere inches away he quickly lowered his axe and hit it right behind the legs, causing it fall to the ground 

danny stood in front of it, the losers slowly filtering in behind him, 

“are you still my boy doc?” it spoke to danny, danny felt the presence of his friends, and even from beyond the grave

danny didn’t know when he started to cry, but he was acutely aware of by the sound of its laughter

“i’m not your little boy, you twisted FUCK!”

he quickly raisedthe axe and swung it down into what appeared to be his fathers head. 

he quickly backed away from it and collapsed, he felt weak, he could see, hear and speak but he couldn’t move his body,

he felt his body be lifted up, by mike and ben, stan and everyone else hand rushed to see where pennywise went.

“what was that danny, when you were floating, i could hear you talking to someone, but you weren’t?” mike had wrapped one arm around danny so he could lift him up, ben followed suit 

“we could all hear it. i’m not sure how, but we all did. i just know it” ben looked at danny, he knew he was just out of it, he looked ahead to see eddie calling for them

danny suddenly felt the boys start to run towards where the rest of the group was, when danny opened his eyes to see them he saw bull scrambling around yelling for georgie.

in the corner of his eye he saw a yellow raincoat, he knew it belonged to georgie,

he was exhausted yes, but his friends, no his family, came first. he started to stand he pulled himself away from the two boys who were carrying him to grab that tiny yellow raincoat.

he heard ben and mike call for him quietly but eventually giving up when they saw what he was getting, when danny picked up the coat, he turned to walk to his friend, who was still scrambling all over the place 

“bill.” danny called to him, wuickly bill brought his attention to his friend, he didn’t stop scrambling around but he payed attention to danny 

eventually danny was in close enough to bill to give him the raincoat. 

“i know, it was georgies. he wore it the day he..” before danny could finish his sentence he heard his friend inhale sharply and then began to sob,

danny almost in instinct pulled him in for a hug, danny could barley stand but he still held onto his friend, 

slowly but surely the rest of the losers joined in on the hug first richie, then stan, eddie, beverly, mike, then ben.

they all held each other as if they had just seen them for the first time in 100 years, 

in that very moment there was no such thing as fear, no such thing as pain, sadness, anger or misery, that moment was pure bliss, nothing could compare to this for the losers, in this moment they were all truly together as one 

—————————


End file.
